disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Groot
First = Groot is a Marvel Comics character who is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a Flora Colossus from Talhunia. Groot was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Dick Ayers. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Groot descends from a race of walking flora and resembles a sentient tree. Despite his adorably strange appearance and limited communication skills, Groot proves to be a valuable ally and a loyal friend -- not only to his fellow bounty hunter Rocket but to the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy as well. He is also sweet, naive and a bit dumb, making him a very irresistible character. After trying unsuccessfully to capture Star-Lord, the duo went to jail with Gamora and Star-Lord. Immediately alongside Gamora, Star-Lord and Drax make a plan to escape to Kyln, without notice Groot initiates the escape. The group starts a battle with the guards in which they are victorious. During the meeting with the Collector, the Collector was very interested in Groot, and asked that after his death he could study his body, to which Groot agreed. Groot was responsible for saving Drax, who was beaten by Ronan. During the Battle on Xandar, the Dark Aster was badly damaged when Rocket crashed it with the Milano. Groot created a protective shield with his body. Rocket begged him not to do so, and Groot wiped a tear from Rocket's face and said, "We are Groot." After that, his body was destroyed by the explosion of Dark Aster. Marvel Animation The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Groot appears along with the rest of the Guardians in "Michael Korvac" searching for the cosmic fugitive Korvac. This version is very large, nearly the size of a tree, and shows the ability to regenerate himself at will. Ultimate Spider-Man Groot is an sentient alien plant who spends most of his time within a pot of soil. He appears to have a limited vocabulary, but his team mates can understand him. He can grow into a giant humanoid tree like being with superhuman strength. He is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, and Nova. The Guardians battle the Chitauri, an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket awkwardly fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Video Games Disney INFINITY Groot appears alongside the rest of the Guardians in the Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Guardians of the Galaxy Play-set by protecting Knowhere from Ronan the Accuser and his Sakaaran forces. ''Marvel vs. Capcom series Groot appears as an assist character for Rocket Raccoon in the Capcom crossover fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. Disney Parks The adult version of Groot currently does meet-and-greets at Disney California Adventure, making his first appearance in Disney parks during Disney California Adventure's Summer of Heroes event. In addition, Groot appears in the Guardians of the Galaxy: Awesome Dance Off! street show before doing his meet-and-greets. Gallery Trivia *Late actor Michael Clarke Duncan recorded his lines for Groot shortly before his death in September 2012. According to Brian Michael Bendis, this was Duncan's last job. *James Gunn has explained on Twitter that Groot actually did die at the end of Guardians of the Galaxy and that "Baby Groot" is his son. |-|Second = Groot is a Marvel Comics character who is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a Flora Colossus from Talhunia. He is the offspring of the first Groot. Groot was created by Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and Dick Ayers. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy After Groot's sacrifice, a new version of him is born in the form of a sapling and is seen dancing with the music "I Want You Back" by "The Jackson 5", freezing whenever Drax looked his way. ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Groot remains a baby for most of the film, with Rocket constantly needing to keep an eye on him due to his infantile state of mind and small size. He mostly plays a comedic role in the film, though is able to aid Rocket and Yondu in escaping the clutches of Yondu's mutinous crew member Taserface upon their capture, albeit with much frustration and continuous reiterating to the distractible and misunderstanding Groot. Groot is also able to set off the bomb that kills Ego the Living Planet, and in a post-credits scene, is shown to have grown to a teenage size and state of mind. This is the state in which he appears in Avengers: Infinity War. ''Avengers: Infinity War Disney Parks Baby Groot is currently doing meet-and-greets with Star-Lord at Disney's Hollywood Studios in the Walt Disney: One Man's Dream building. Gallery Trivia *James Gunn has explained on Twitter that Groot actually did die at the end of ''Guardians of the Galaxy and that "Baby Groot" is his son. *According to James Gunn, the translated last words Groot spoke to Rocket, before being disintegrated by Thanos was "Dad". References External links * * *Groot on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki *Groot on the Marvel Database Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Plants Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Silent characters Category:Those brought back to life Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:The Avengers characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters